


Kulkukoira, joka löysi kodin

by valastaja



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's the whole fic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valastaja/pseuds/valastaja
Summary: Viisi asiaa, joita Lehto Riitaojassa rakastaa.
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kulkukoira, joka löysi kodin

**Author's Note:**

> Ottakaa tästä tällainen pieni AU, jossa traagiset pojat (now with 100% less tragedy!) elää ja päätyy onnellisesti yhteen ja Lehto paranee traumoistaan ja kehittää kyvyn itsereflektioon. Tää on siis ihan häpeämätöntä wish fulfillment -kamaa. Ei ehkä kaikkein uskottavinta settiä, mutta tän onkin tarkoitus olla balsamia mun sielulle.

Lehto rakastaa Riitaojan hymyä. Jos joku olisi kertonut hänelle kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten, että näin tulisi tapahtumaan, hän ei olisi vaivautunut edes vihastumaan moisesta rienauksesta, niin järjetön väite se olisi ollut. Mutta niin olisi ollut sekin, että kolmenkymmenen vuoden päästä hän istuisi Riitaojan rinnalla pienessä, mutta viihtyisässä olohuoneessa – heidän olohuoneessaan – ja että hän rakastaisi Riitaojaa. Että hänen ihonsa alle olisi vaivihkaa ja huomaamatta hiipinyt rauha.

Ennen se hymy oli Lehdon mielestä näyttänyt raivostuttavan lapselliselta, vaikka hän ei ollut osannut sanoa, mikä siitä teki sellaisen. Joskus vuosia sitten hän oli ymmärtänyt sen johtuvan siitä, että se todella oli lapsen hymy: teeskentelemätön ja tosi, eikä Riitaoja osannut peitellä tai hillitä sitä. 

Sodassa Riitaojan hymy ei koskaan ollut ylettynyt silmiin asti. Se oli ollut tahdoton reaktio pelkoon, hämmennykseen tai häpeään. Silloin se ei ollut istunut pojan kasvoille vaan oli muodostanut outoja kulmia ja linjoja, jotka väänsivät hänen piirteensä kummallisen näköisiksi. Edelleen se hymy oli hieman vinksallaan, mutta kun Riitaojan silmät yhtyivät siihen tuikkien, se näytti juuri oikealta, ja Lehto huomasi kerta toisensa jälkeen unohtuvansa tuijottamaan sitä, vielä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkin.

**

Lehto rakastaa sitä, kuinka ujoksi Riitaoja saattoi edelleen joskus käydä. Luulisi, että mies olisi jo tottunut kaikkeen, mitä kaksi ihmistä voi tehdä yhdessä, mutta vieläkin Lehto sai hänet nolostumaan ja lehahtamaan punaiseksi muutamalla valitulla sanalla tai kosketuksella. Vieläkin hän puri huultaan ja katsoi kainosti silmäripsiensä takaa alaviistoon, kun Lehto tarttui häntä vyötäisiltä ja veti kiinni itseensä.

Vaikka Lehto ei ehkä koskaan myöntäisi sitä ääneen, hän nautti Riitaojan kiusoittelusta. Siitä miten hän, ja vain hän, osasi vedellä juuri oikeista naruista, venyttää toisen rajoja juuri oikeaan pisteeseen asti. Miten helposti hän sai Riitaojan puristamaan lakanoita käsiinsä ja kuiskimaan sekavia, katkonaisia lauseita. Haukkomaan henkeä ja anelemaan. Ja miten nolona tämä oli jälkeenpäin, ikään kuin se ei olisi ollut juuri sitä, mihin Lehto oli tähdännytkin. Joskus Riitaoja yritti peittää kasvonsa tai suunsa käsillään. Lehto siirsi ne aina hellästi mutta päättäväisesti pois, koska olisi ollut suorastaan rikollista piilottaa sitä näkyä tai tukahduttaa niitä pieniä, hengästyneitä äännähdyksiä. Kuin taidenäyttelyn kaunein teos olisi peitetty kankaalla. 

Vielä kolmenkymmenen vuoden jälkeenkin Riitaoja koski häneen joinain päivinä kuin ensimmäistä kertaa, mutta ei pelokkaasti tai jännittyneenä vaan hartaasti ja ihmetystä täynnä, kuin jokainen ihon pinnalla kuljettu senttimetri olisi ollut kartoittamatonta maata. Niinä hetkinä hän näytti joskus niin herkältä ja hauraalta, että Lehdon oli käännettävä katseensa pois. Mutta enää Lehto ei pelännyt heikkoutta, ei Riitaojan eikä omaansa. Hän oli oppinut luottamaan siihen, ettei mikään koskaan ollut niin rikki, ettei sitä pystyisi korjaamaan. Olihan hän itse siitä elävä todiste. 

**

Lehto rakastaa Riitaojan rohkeutta. Kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten hän olisi nauranut itsensä tärviölle, jos joku olisi väittänyt Riitaojaa rohkeaksi. Silloin rohkeus oli merkinnyt hänelle vain sitä, ettei pelännyt kuolemaa. Se oli ollut hänelle helppoa, eihän hänellä ollut henkensä lisäksi ollut mitään menetettävää. Ja mitä arvoa oli hengellä, jos tulevaisuutta ei ollut? Jos toisella puolella ei ollut mitään eikä ketään odottamassa, ei ollut mitään, minkä puolesta sen paremmin elää kuin kuollakaan.

Myöhemmin Lehto oli tajunnut, että todellinen rohkeus vaati vaakalaudalle jotain, mistä halusi pitää kiinni. Se oli sitä, kun pelosta huolimatta otti askeleen, jonka jälkeen paluuta entiseen ei ollut. Kun uskalsi laittaa kaiken likoon, jopa ainoan sydämensä, joka oli niin helposti hajoava. Riitaoja oli paljon rohkeampi kuin Lehto, sen tämä oli joutunut myöntämään jo aikaa sitten. Vaikka ehkä miehellä itsellään ei ollut asiaan paljonkaan päätösvaltaa; Lehdosta tuntui joskus, että toisen oli vain mahdotonta olla olematta rehellinen. Ja koska Lehto ei osannut lukea niitä totuuksia, jotka Riitaojan kasvoilta paistoivat, tämä joutui kerta toisensa jälkeen voittamaan pelkonsa ja sanomaan ne ääneen.

Riitaoja oli ollut se, joka oli astunut ensimmäisenä tuntemattomalle maaperälle ja suudellut Lehtoa. Kädet täristen ja sydänparka ylikierroksilla hän oli sen tehnyt, mutta silti niin päättäväisesti, että Lehdon polvet olivat notkahtaneet. Hän oli ollut se, joka oli ensin kertonut toiselle rakkautensa. Riitaoja oli ojentanut Lehdolle joka ikisen aseen, jolla satuttaa häntä, vaikka Lehto oli tehnyt niin ilmankin. Hän oli uskaltanut luottaa, uskaltanut pyytää, uskaltanut rakastaa.

Vain kerran Lehto oli ollut rohkeampi, tai ainakin selättänyt pelkonsa nopeammin – ei hän sentään aina voinut antaa toisen päihittää itseään. Vaikka ei hän siitä myöskään liikaa kunniaa halunnut ottaa; Riitaoja oli pedannut hänelle tien niin, että hänen oli tarvinnut vain ottaa se viimeinen askel, alas yhden polven varaan. Eihän se kirkonkirjoissa ollut, mutta heille se oli yhtä aitoa kuin yksinkertaiset kultasormukset, joita varten Lehto oli säästänyt lähes vuoden päivät. 

**

Lehto rakastaa Riitaojan sinnikkyyttä. Kun mies uskoi johonkin, ei hänen päätään käännetty. Lehto oli kuvitellut olevansa heistä se itsepäinen, mutta kai sitä olisi voinut itsepäisyydeksikin kutsua, miten Riitaoja oli päättänyt uskoa kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri häneen. Miten tämä oli murtanut Lehdon muureja pala kerrallaan, niin hitaasti ettei Lehto edes huomannut, kunnes hän oli vihdoin suostunut ottamaan ystävällisyyden ja avun vastaan – aluksi mutisten ja äristen ja vastahakoisesti, mutta vähitellen siitäkin oli tullut helpompaa. 

Miksi Riitaoja oli antanut hänelle mahdollisuuden kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli tehnyt, sitä Lehto ei kai koskaan ymmärtäisi. Kun hän oli kerran kysynyt, Riitaoja oli vain näyttänyt ujolta ja sanonut, että hänellä oli ollut sellainen tunne, että Lehdossa oli sisällä jotain hyvää ja kaunista, vaikka se olikin niin kovin syvällä piilossa. Lehto ei käsittänyt, miten Riitaoja olisi voinut nähdä hänessä jotain, mitä ei silloin ollut olemassakaan. Jos hänessä jotain hyvää tai kaunista oli, Riitaoja sen oli sinne laittanut. Kun Lehto ilmoitti asian Riitaojalle, tämä vain pudisti päätään lempeästi hymyillen. Lehto ei viitsinyt ruveta väittämään vastaan, uskokoon toinen mitä tahtoi.

Jos hän sinä yönä vetikin Riitaojaa hieman tavallista tiukemmin kiinni itseensä, ei se johtunut mistään erityisestä syystä. 

**

Lehto rakastaa Riitaojaa, koska tämä pelasti hänet. Ei vain sinä yönä metsäpolulla, kun luodit olivat lävistäneet hänen kylkensä ja Riitaoja oli omaan hartiaansa osuneesta kuulasta huolimatta onnistunut juoksemaan takaisin komppanian luokse, itkien ja kompuroiden mutta kuitenkin, ja anellut jotakuta hakemaan Lehdon pois, koska tämä oli elossa, hän oli kuullut tämän huudot. Koskela ja Määttä olivat menneet ja ehtineet paikalle ennen kuin Lehto oli päässyt kiväärinsä luokse. 

Ei, Riitaoja oli pelastanut jotain paljon suurempaa kuin Lehdon hengen, jota kovin moni tuskin edes olisi jäänyt kaipaamaan. Sielua Lehto kai olisi ajatellut, jos olisi ollut uskonnollinen mies.

Lehto oli tuntenut tapahtumasta lähtien jonkinlaista vastentahtoista kunnioitusta Riitaojaa kohtaan – hänelle oli kyllä tehty selväksi, kenen ansiosta hän oli hengissä – vaikkei ollutkaan pitänyt elämäänsä kovin suuressa arvossa. Kun he palasivat sotasairaalasta takaisin rintamalle, Riitaoja ei vieläkään ollut mikään hurjapää, mutta tuntui siltä, että haavoittuminen oli vienyt pelolta suurimman kärjen. Hän oli jo kerran kokenut sen, kun metalli repi lihaa, ja selvinnyt siitä. Tuskin se olisi sen pahemmaksi voinut mennä. Hyvää sotilasta tai tappajaa hänestä ei tullut koskaan, mutta silmittömään paniikkiin hän ei enää joutunut. Eikä Lehto enää lyönyt Riitaojaa, edes silloin kun tämä väsyi tai pelkäsi tai itki. Ei hän oikein itsekään tiennyt, mikä hänen kättään piteli.

Sodan jälkeen Lehto oli ajatellut palaavansa entiseen elämäänsä Tampereen kaduilla, eihän hänellä muutakaan ollut. Hanttihommia varmaan riittäisi, sillä niin moni mies ei palannut. Kuitenkin Riitaoja, joka uskalsi silloin jo puhua hänelle (ja joskus Lehto jopa vastasi), oli kysynyt, mitä hän aikoi kotiin päästyään tehdä. Mihin ihmeen kotiin, Lehto oli murahtanut, ja ei kai hän mitään ihmeellistä tekisi ja mitäs helvettiä siinä alkoi utelemaan. Riitaoja oli näyttänyt hieman järkyttyneeltä siitä, ettei Lehdolla ollut kotia, johon palata, mutta sitten hänen silmänsä olivat kirkastuneet ja hän oli alkanut selittää, miten hänen perheensä maatilalla kuulemma tarvittiin lisäkäsiä ja tiluksilla oli tyhjillään oleva rengin tupa ja sadonkorjuukin oli juuri täydessä vauhdissa.

Kai se jostain selittämättömästä velvollisuudentunnosta johtui, että Lehto oli suostunut. Olihan hän toisinaan tyrkännyt puuropakkinsakin Riitaojan käteen ennen marssia, kun ei tämä kuitenkaan muuten olisi jaksanut kävellä sitäkään vähää. Ei tästä varmasti olisi maatilan töissäkään mitään apua, joten saman tien kai Lehto voisi mennä tekemään jotain hyödyllistä elantonsa eteen. Niin hän ainakin sen itselleen selitti, miksi ei vain kävellyt pois Riitaojan luota ja tämän elämästä. 

Ei Lehto sitä silloin ollut ymmärtänyt, eikä vielä vuosikausiin, mutta sinäkin päivänä Riitaoja oli pelastanut hänet. Ja siitä eteenpäin niin monilla pienillä tavoilla ja niin salavihkaisesti, ettei Lehto edes tajunnut pelastuvansa päivä päivältä enemmän.

Olisihan Lehdon se pitänyt jo aiemmin nähdä. Riitaojalla oli selvästi jonkinlainen pakkomielle kaikenlaisten kodittomien ja rikkinäisten otusten hyysäämiseen, sen Lehto oli saanut huomata vuosien varrella. Kaikki lähimetsien kulkukissat oli ruokittava kun ne eksyivät pihapiiriin, ja muutaman kerran Riitaoja oli kantanut kotiin loukkaantuneen jäniksen tai ikkunaan törmänneen pikkulinnun ja hoivannut sen kuntoon. Kerran, kun he asuivat jo omassa pienessä talossaan, oli pihaan vaeltanut takkuturkkinen, pikimusta koira luut nahan alla törröttäen, ja siitä lähtien heillä oli ollut koira. Se oli ristitty Nuuskuksi, eikä Lehto sitä olisi myöntänyt, mutta siitä oli tullut hetkessä hänen silmäteränsä.

Nyt siitä oli jo kymmenen vuotta, ja Nuuskun kuono oli harmaantunut ja askel hidastunut. Myös hiukset Lehdon ohimoilla olivat alkaneet harmaantua. Hän rapsutti Nuuskua korvan takaa ja mietti, miten paljon hänellä oli sen kanssa yhteistä. Riitaojan pelastamia kulkukoiria molemmat, kotona vihdoin. Viereisessä nojatuolissa hänen miehensä nosti katseensa kirjastaan, katsoi häntä lukulasiensa sankojen yli ja hymyili.

Lehto rakasti Riitaojaa, Riitaoja rakasti Lehtoa ja niin sen kai kuului ollakin.


End file.
